


Paralyzed

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blast from the past shows Blaine who his friends are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you write something about Blaine see the guys who beat him up at the Sadie Hawkins dance again and they start harassing him and Sam or Kurt come the rescue. lots of angsty and scared Blaine please!

A shiver wracked through Blaine’s body as the wind blew harder and he tugged his Cheerio jacket closer around himself. 

It wasn’t that he minded driving Sam to and from the football games; it was just annoying that he was almost always running late. It was especially annoying now that they were in the middle of a cold front. 

“You were right Patrick,” a familiar voice made his blood run cold. “That queer flouncing around was Anderson.”

He glanced up to see the three huge boys walking towards him with a grin on their faces and he couldn’t breathe. Flashbacks to them surrounding him while he lay broken on the concrete flooded through his mind and he took a step back. 

“Seems like our last lesson didn’t do the job,” Jaxon clapped a hand on Blaine’s shoulder before he could shrink away. “We’d be more than happy to give you a little review.”

Before he could say anything, a shout came from behind them. Sam’s eyes were flashing and his jaw was clenched as he stormed over to them. 

“Get away from him,” Sam snapped.

“It’s fine,” Jaxon looped his arm around Blaine’s neck and pulled hard. “We’re friends from his old school, isn’t that right Blaine?”

“Nice,” Sam’s eyes were still narrowed. “We have to go.”

“Are you his boyfriend?” Rich snorted. “Anderson, you’ve upgraded from nerdy little loner to football player? Guess you’re really owning the slutty cheerleader stereotype.”

“I’m not his boyfriend. You’re lucky he’s not here because Kurt would be a million times worse,” Sam took a step closer. “But I’m his best friend. Get lost.”

The three boys looked between each other and Jaxon shoved Blaine’s head hard. They walked off, shooting back glares as they went. 

“Clearly you’re not curable Anderson,” Patrick shouted as they left. “Next time we’ll go a step further than curing you.”

As soon as they were far enough away Blaine sagged back against his car, tears burning in his eyes. His hands shook badly as he scrubbed them over his face. 

“What assholes!” Sam snarled, turning to face him. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“No,” Blaine whispered. 

“Were those the guys who attacked you?” Sam asked and his jaw tightened when Blaine nodded. “Those psychopaths. Don’t worry, they’re not going to hurt you again. I would never let them.”

“It’s been years,” Blaine bit his lip and sighed. “And it was like I was back there. I couldn’t do anything.”

“It was traumatizing,” Sam took Blaine’s keys.

“I’ve grown. I’m someone who doesn’t get pushed around anymore,” Blaine found himself snarling. “I learned how to defend myself and I just froze.”

“Being afraid doesn’t make you weak. Those assholes threatened you and hurt you,” Sam pulled him in for a hug. “It’s okay to be scared but you aren’t a lonely scared kid anymore. You have a whole Glee Club who would be more than willing to destroy them if they so much as thought about you.”

Blaine pulled back and gave him a shaky smile. “I wish I had known you then.”

“Me too,” Sam unlocked the car. “Fourteen year old Sam Evans was kind of wimpy but I would have kicked their asses.” 


End file.
